Clinical and myocardial biopsy studies were made to evaluate the protective role of ICRF 187 in the prevention of doxorubicin-induced chronic cardiomyopathy in 150 patients with breast cancer who received chemotherapy with doxorubicin, cyclophosphamide and 5-fluorouracil, with or without ICRF 187. The study showed that ICRF provides protection against doxorubicin- induced cardiac toxicity in women with breast cancer without altering the antitumor efficacy of the regimen or adding significantly to its toxicity. Women receiving ICRF 187 were able to receive more cycles and higher cumulative doses of doxorubicin with considerably less cardiac toxicity.